I dont know review and tell me what U think it
by Lovegodess
Summary: This story is about Hermione at first, then Draco comes into th story. Now when they are together, the story gets alot better. Anyway, please remember to review the story, i need help naming it.


The story is mainly about Hermione and Draco. In this story she falls deeply in love with Draco, we think. Hope you like the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling created the entire Harry Potter series. I only made up the plot of this short story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wake up Hermione!" Hermione's mother yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"You have to leave in 2 hours better get ready!"  
  
"Alright you got me up, be down in a min!"  
  
Hermione got out of bed and went in the bathroom. She got undressed and hopped into the shower. She turned on the hot water and let it wake her up. She grabbed her shampoo and started washing herself. She finished her shower got out and dried off, with the snap of a finger. She went to her room and looked for some clothes.  
  
"Hmmmmm I think I will wear my black mini skirt, maroon tube top, and black boots."  
  
She grabbed her clothes got dressed and went downstairs.  
  
"Oh, your finally up. Eat up and then you got to go to the train station."  
  
Hermione ate, finished packing, said bye to her parents and went out he door. When she got to the train station she saw no one she knew. She went through the wall and got on the train.  
  
"All aboard!" the conductor yelled.  
  
I got on the train and sat in a small two-bench room. She heard a knock on the door. She straitened her hair and said," Come in!"  
  
"Hermione! Hay have you been?"  
  
"Harry, Ron! Oh I have missed you so much!"  
  
She gave them both hugs and kisses.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They talked for quite some time. Then the awkward silence came. They all looked around and outside the train. Then another knock came to the door. Hermione quickly straitened her hair up again.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
He slowly opened the door.  
  
"Draco is that you?" Hermione said in a surprised voice.  
  
The moment Hermione saw him she felt something like, like, she was in love. Maybe not yet, but she thought he was real hot.  
  
"Good-job Hermione you recognized me."  
  
"Well of course I did. How could I forget you?"  
  
Draco found a seat next to Hermione. They sat in silence for quite some time. Harry was looking out the window, Ron was starring into space, Hermione was looking threw her books, and Draco was looking at Hermione.  
  
Draco thought to himself, She is looking beautiful this year.  
  
"What are you looking at Draco? Can't take your eyes off me?"  
  
Draco got out of his trance and said.  
  
"Oh yea, you know it."  
  
Hermione looked surprised.  
  
"I just kidding, gosh Hermione, you take things so serious."  
  
Hermione did a fake giggle and a faint laugh. She went back to looking at her books.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A loud toot from the train came out signaling that the ride was almost over. Well I am going to get my things, anyone care to help me. Draco quickly stood up and followed her out of the small room. They came to the back of the cart. They were also alone. This gave Draco an idea.  
  
"Alright, here it is."  
  
Hermione turned around but before she could tell Draco what to do, He wrapped his arms around her and passionately kissed her lips and neck.  
  
"WHOA! Draco, it's a little early for this, don't you think?"  
  
She gave him one more big smooch and she said for him to pick up some of her things. Draco, again, thought to himself. Wow, she's good. But now I have something to look forward to. Draco put a faint grin on his face.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing, lets just get you things."  
  
They headed for the door of the train. They were there, at Hogwarts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that's my first chapter. I hope you liked it. I will try and keep updating it. And hopefully as the chapters go on they will get longer. So please keep coming and reading my story. Hope you like the rest when it's done. Remember to put a review up. Thanks! 


End file.
